Tenía que hacerlo
by evangeline 17
Summary: :DRABBLE: Tenían que hacerlo, encender una vela y celebrar un año de aquello que nunca comenzó, aunque no haya fiesta, globos o pastel, tenían que hacerlo celebrar un aniversario de aquel amor que nunca dio sus frutos, celebrar un año desde que descubrieron lo que era el verdadero amor y lo que significaba sacrificarse por el…


Buenas buenas~~

ahh apuesto que me extrañaban ;D... ok no ._. deben odiarme mucho :c yo las comprendería xd

se han de preguntar que hago escribiendo esto?... pues digamos que tiene mucho que ver con una especie de experiencia personal y zaz! me inspiré *-* entonces espero que les guste :3 es mi primer Drabble (no sé si se escribe así perdonarán mi ignorancia T-T pero tengo entendido que si no tiene mas de mil palabras se considera como tal :|)

con respecto a las personitas que tengan dudas sobre mi fic '_si yo te quiero, por ti me muero'_ ya tengo la continuación, es más tengo varios capítulos escritos pero aún no los subiré, empezaré a subirlo cuando lo tenga totalmente terminado, pero falta poco no se preocupen :3

ahora lo de siempre... Soul Eater no me pertenece ¬¬ es de Atsushi Ohkubo-sama *-* y creo que eso es todo así que a leer!

* * *

**Tenía que hacerlo**

Dentro de una habitación oscura dónde solo una pequeña vela iluminaba tenuemente el lugar, se encontraba una chica sentada en uno de los rincones del pequeño lugar, con un pequeño papel y un bolígrafo…

_Tenía que hacerlo , encender una vela y celebrar un año de aquello que nunca comenzó, tenía que hacerlo aunque no haya fiesta globos o pastel, aunque no estés tú, tenía que hacerlo por que, quien mas si no yo podría__? ._

_Tenía que hacerlo, celebrar un aniversario más aunque este día sea como los otros, pero es el día en que celebro un año desde que te conocí, un año desde que mi vida se llenó de risas sueños y esperanza, tenía que hacerlo, celebrar un año desde que aprendí lo que es una sonrisa sincera, una buena intención y lo que es el amor._

_Tenía que hacerlo, celebrar un año desde que aprendí lo que es la vida, celebrar el aniversario de aquello que nunca será, por que aunque sea el mas fuerte deseo de nuestros corazones no hay opción, no puedo cambiar mi naturaleza, la cual maldigo soplando la vela pidiendo el inútil deseo de ser quien no soy para poder estar a tu lado._

_Tenía que hacerlo, soplar la vela y ver como la pequeña llama de mi esperanza se esfuma lentamente, siendo una bruja no hay opción mas que ver desde la distancia, como vives tu felicidad sin mi a tu lado, tenía que hacerlo, ver como aquel beso que alguna vez me diste se esfuma de tus recuerdos mientras encuentras el amor en los brazos de ella, aquella mujer con la que has compartido muchos mas tiempo que yo, aquella mujer que mas allá de ser la mayor de tus armas se convirtió en tu amante._

_Tenía que hacerlo, por que aunque alguna vez prometiste amarme simplemente te diste cuenta de que era imposible y no había mas opción que tratar de olvidarnos el uno del otro, tenía que hacerlo, intentar olvidarme de ti, pero no podía, no podía simplemente olvidar tu sonrisa, tus ojos dorados, tus besos y tus palabras cuando me decías lo mucho que me amabas, palabras que ahora susurras con amor a los oídos de ella._

_Tenía que hacerlo, aunque no haya globos, fiesta o pastel tenía que celebrar un años desde que me di cuenta de la realidad, un año desde que me diste el último beso, me ofreciste el último abrazo y me dijiste el último te amo._

Las lágrimas no tardaron de brotar de sus ojos, había pasado un año desde que Death The Kid le había roto el corazón, un año desde que Shinigami-sama había prohibido que tuvieran el derecho de amarse, un año desde que el decidió entonces poner fin a aquel amor que había prometido profesarle a la joven bruja eternamente, un año desde que decidió entregarle ese amor a otra mujer.

Unos pequeños golpes se escucharon en la puerta de su habitación, ella limpió cuidadosamente sus ojos azules quitando cualquier rastro de que alguna vez estuvo llorando, se levanto de aquel oscuro rincón mientras acomodaba su vestido, abrió cuidadosamente la puerta para encontrarse con el culpable de sus tristezas y desgracias, el dueño de sus sueños, el verdugo de sus ilusiones.

-Kid…-fue lo único que la pequeña chica peli rosada pudo decir antes de que el joven shinigami entrara por la fuerza en aquel pequeño lugar

El pelinegro no dijo nada, se acercó a ella y la beso, no se necesitaban palabras todo aquello que necesitaban decir se expresaba por medio de ese pequeño gesto, aquel beso que ambos anhelaban mas que a nada en el mundo, el beso que fue acompañado por caricias, abrazos y palabras de amor, solo bastaba una noche cada año para expresarse todo el amor que les habían prohibido demostrarse, el no tenía intención de dejar de amarla, era simplemente que las circunstancias no permitían aquel amor prohibido desde tiempos inmemoriales.

* * *

_Tenían que hacerlo, encender una vela y celebrar un año de aquello que nunca comenzó, aunque no haya fiesta, globos o pastel, tenían que hacerlo celebrar un aniversario de aquel amor que nunca dio sus frutos, celebrar un año desde que descubrieron lo que era el verdadero amor y lo que significaba sacrificarse por el…_

* * *

Y bien? les gustó? no les gusto? debería dejar de ser tan torpe y hacer tantas preguntas? xD

en fin espero que les haya gustado :3 ... dudas? consternaciones? opiniones? Yo se las resuelvo! ya saben lo que deben hacer, solo dejenme un pequeñin review de verdad que leer sus comentarios me ayuda a inspirarme y crecer como escritora :) así que ya sabes recuerda ES GRATIS! :it'sfree: xDDD

bien no siendo nada más me retiro!

An-chan fuera! nya~~


End file.
